User talk:Kno2skull
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Green Mask III page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) If you wanna edit the Green Mask (Ace) page, go hard. But stop with the "III" business. He's never been known by that name and... he was created in 1936. Before all the other ones. Welcome to a site you've never edited before. We have ways of doing things. If you wanna just show up and do things your own way, you should check out this link. Have a good day.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Neither were Green Mask I or Green Mask II "known by" those names.I think numbered in importance is just as valid as chronologically, and reading the (unedited) "X, the Phantom of the FBI, fights single handedly against sinister lords of crime. This "man of a million faces" has developed the art of disguise into an exact science! Not even his few intimates have seen his real face and no one has penetrated his disguises that can fool anyone... except... Death. Issue 1 features X battling the Green Mask III." This seems to indicate that there was a need for, specifically, a Green Mask III page. I only did what was requested of me by Wiki to fill in his story. As the Wiki attribution goes, Green Mask III was specifically the character X fought in Sure-Fire comics. Well, I'm glad we were able to have this conversation today to clear up everything you incorrectly thought. The sad fact is, you created a page for a character that's already here and you don't know anything about the technical aspect of a wiki because you're spouting oout stuff acting like they'reimportant but, if you take some time being productive instead of throwing your ego around because your precious first edit ever got taken down, you'll see that all of things you're using to read it into what is warranted here and what isn't... is actually just nonsense.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:27, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Why is this so sad? If you take some time, and I quuote, "being if you take some time being productive instead of throwing you'll see that alll the things you're using to read it what is warrented and what isn't, It's actually just nonsense." You are taking the same amount of time as I am. Why don't you just let it go? Nonsense is never a waste of time. It's actually extremely productive. lol Kno2skull (talk) 16:42, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Because I don't like mistakes.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Look at all the different Green Masks but... only the two who starred in their own comic book series are numbered. Hmm...Cebr1979 (talk) 17:02, February 3, 2016 (UTC) The link you offered for Green Mask is full of mistaken claims. In the story with Green Mask that fought X mentions nothing about his mother. Let me tell you about my mother. It is not a mistake, even though I know you've been editing Wiki for 2-3 years, I'd hardly say that was expertise. "being if you take some time being productive instead of throwing you'll see that alll the things you're using to read it what is warrented and what isn't, It's actually just nonsense." Mother? Huh? I'm starting you're nuts.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:08, February 3, 2016 (UTC) On the Green Mask page you offered, it said that "When his American father left his foreign mother, Sam's mother taught him to hate everything about the United States. As the Green Mask he was willing to resort to murder and kidnapping to destroy America." NONE of that is carried in the story. I have attempted to edit it to correct the glaring error, only to have it unfairly and wrongly returned to its original state. I'm "starting you're (sic) nuts."